


Please, Do

by MeganMoonlight



Series: You Never Know (Dragon Age Prompts) [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daveth (Dragon Age) Lives, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Daylen and Daveth enjoy a lazy morning together during their stay at the Arl Eamon's Estate.
Relationships: Amell/Daveth (Dragon Age), Daveth/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Daveth/Warden (Dragon Age), Male Amell/Daveth (Dragon Age)
Series: You Never Know (Dragon Age Prompts) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413220
Kudos: 1
Collections: Rare Dragon Age Queer Ships





	Please, Do

Daylen Amell was roused from sleep by the sound of the door opening and someone cursing, clearly failing to stay quiet.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Daveth walking into the room they shared, carrying a tray of food, but that was not what caught Daylen’s attention. 

Daveth was wearing the shirt Daylen had worn the day before. It was a little tight on him, since Daveth’s arms were larger than his own, and wasn’t that a nice sight to wake up to. The other man was frowning at the contents of the tray as if they offended him somehow, and for a rogue, he was less than stealthy in his attempt to sneak into the room.

“You look good in my clothes,” Daylen said, and a smile crept across his face as he watched Daveth close the door with a kick.

Daveth grinned at him, and if he were surprised to find Daylen awake he didn’t show it. The rogue placed a tray full of food and drinks on the bedside table, before sitting down on the bed. “Good. Since my shirt is probably serving as a cleaning rag somewhere, I had to make do, and I refuse to borrow clothes from Alistair. And for some reason I don’t think the Arl would appreciate a Warden walking around his fancy estate half naked.”

“Well, _I_ would definitely appreciate it,” Dylen turned to lie on his side so that he could look at the other man. 

“And now I’m starting to suspect that my shirt getting ripped during a fight was not an accident after all.”

“Of course it wasn’t. I paid the bandits to attack us and rip your shirt on purpose, only to get a chance to see you wear mine later,” Daylen snagged a piece of ham from the tray. “The truth is out. Now I get to admire your arms in a shirt that is possibly a little bit too tight for you.”

Snorting, Daveth took off the shirt in question, which left him sitting on the bed only in a pair of trousers he was wearing the day before. “Good thing you still have any coin left, if that’s how you’re going to be spending them.”

“Why else do you think we keep running around Denerim, looking for jobs?” Daylen asked, biting into another slice of bread. “That was only part one of my nefarious plan.”

Daveth raised one eyebrow as he picked up one of the goblets and took a swig of what looked like wine. “What plan? To pay other people all our money to get me naked?”

Popping a piece of cheese in his mouth, Daylen barely restrained himself from snorting at the look that appeared on his lover’s face right then. “Yes. Exactly that. And that was only the first part.” 

“Oh, really? And what’s the next part, then? Paying some smugglers a few sovereigns to rip my pants?” Daveth laid down on the bed, still holding his goblet, which Daylen took as an invitation to move closer, so that he could snuggle against the other man’s side.

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

“I’m just saying, why pay other people when you could pay _me_ to take my pants off?”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Daveth, still grinning, picked up another piece of bread and cheese and handed it to Daylen. “Just make sure they know who they’re after. We wouldn’t want to traumatize Alistair. Just imagine his face when someone suddenly goes after his clothes.”

Hiding his face against the other man’s chest, Daylen couldn’t stop himself any longer, he started laughing.

It felt good to just lie there, wrapped in clean sheets, enjoying breakfast with his lover after a few long weeks of running around forests and caves, and sleeping in the rain. 

As soon as they had reached Denerim and Arl Eamon had offered to let them stay in his estate, Daylen had noticed the very badly concealed delight appear on his friends’ faces at the idea of spending a few nights in a clean and warm place. The moment Daylen had seen the room he were to stay in, he instantly had heard someone walk up to him, and then Daveth had leaned against him, peeking into the room as well.

“That is one big bed,” he had muttered, his hand warm against Daylen’s shoulder. “Wonder if the sheets are nice, too.”

The sheets were indeed very nice, as they had found out a few hours later.

They still had a few more days before the Landsmeet was supposed to be convened. Daylen had already discussed their plan of action with both Arl Eamon and Anora, and had managed to let ladies and lords of the Bannorn know what he found out when he had saved Anora from the Arl of Denerim's Estate. Daylen decided that they all could use those few days to rest and gather their strength, fearing that they would not have much time to do so after they travel to the Royal Palace. 

“Everything alright? You know, if the cheese’s gone bad or something we should probably tell the others, because if we eat any more and things start getting awkward in the middle of fighting for our lives…”

“That was awful,” Daylen interrupted the other man right away, face wrinkling in disgust at the image. “You’re awful.”

“And yet, you’re still here,” Daveth took another sip of wine, corners of his lips still pulled up in a smile. “So, what’s bothering you?”

Exhaling slowly, Daylen nuzzled Daveth’s chest once again. “I’m just worried. We don’t know how the Landsmeet will go, and if Loghain wins, I… I don’t know what will happen.”

Daveth put his goblet down and cradled Daylen's face in his hands gently, making the mage look up at him. “He won’t win. We have enough dirt on him. And if things go south, we’re just going to figure out what to do next, I guess. We always do. You always do.”

“I really don’t want to think about that right now.”

“So, if a fancy breakfast clearly isn’t working, how about I help you get your mind off of all this, then? For now, at least?” Daveth whispered, his lips brushing against Daylen’s, one hand sneaking under the sheet still wrapped around Daylen’s waist to rest against his bare hip.

“Please, do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the generated prompt: Daveth and M!Amell - breakfast in bed.
> 
> I still miss Daveth like crazy, and I recently finished my playthrough as Daylen Amell, so writing those two together was inevitable. I love my Daylen.
> 
> Enjoy the ficlet!


End file.
